There is a need to quickly and accurately be able to measure colours on a variety of different surfaces and convert the colour measurement into a number of standard colour spaces.
There are a number of prior art devices which have attempted to measure colour each with shortcomings normally related to accuracy reproducibility, portability, cost of manufacture and inability to convert readings into a number of standard colour spaces used by different industries.